


Cute Crow (Nathanael x Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new superhero arrives, though she is a bit more shy than the others. She tends to come in whenever Noir or Ladybug need help figuring out riddles. It seems to be her strength. But what if she knew who the true identities of the two of them are? Will she keep her mouth shut or will she spill the beans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Important Information

Your superhero name: Merletta  
  
Your Kwami: Juuno (Crow)  
  
Your superhero outfit: [2618698_open-uri20121101-12963](http://cdn11.lbstatic.nu/files/looks/medium/2012/11/01/2618698_open-uri20121101-12963-1uev1e4.jpg?1351798696) (You wear a mask over your eyes like Adrien's)  
  
You are a ballerina but not a normal one :  [www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb1Blvfv...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb1Blvfvp78)  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaG1hblg...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaG1hblgSeA)  
[www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAkAOC5s...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAkAOC5sRaI)  
  
Your transformation: [large](http://data.whicdn.com/images/197330927/large.gif)  
Your bracelet (Like the ring or earrings) :[www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.o...](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=51983212)

When you use your special, you grow wings which aren't actually attached to you. They look like shadows:  [d5ac00988a3e16255b4407d6a68ac3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d5/ac/00/d5ac00988a3e16255b4407d6a68ac3a9.jpg)


	2. The Beginning

(Your Outfit: [15f07290b7bd722270a68223669b20](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/15/f0/72/15f07290b7bd722270a68223669b2005.jpg) )  
  
        You sit at your desk, hands clasped in your lap. The other students were talking with their friends or finishing up some last minute homework. You had already finished your own homework and didn't have many friends, so you were left with studying. It was something that you did a lot, as you lived in a very strict family. You were the youngest of five and all of your older siblings had done something amazing with your life. The oldest was a doctor and the one just above you was a gymnast. You were a ballerina, but that was only a hobby. It was just a class you took. Your parents weren't satisfied with that.   
  
        So, you continued to try and learn new things to impress them. You knew multiple languages, but still, even that didn't seem to be enough for them. How could it not be? You could speak almost every Asian language to an extent, yet they still said that you needed to do more. They wanted you to be known by others.  
  
        You shook your head, trying to get those thoughts out of your head. You didn't need to think about those things right now. You just needed to focus on your studies. They didn't matter. Soon you would be leaving them and you would be on your own. That is what Juuno kept telling you. She was trying to keep your morals high as she worried a lot about you.   
  
        Juuno knew that you didn't have a lot of friends. The closest thing that you could  consider a friend would be Ladybug and Chat Noir, but you only dealt with them when something bad happened. You knew who they were in school...You weren't sure how they didn't know who they were. You wondered if it had to do with your ability to solve riddles and the like easily. Juuno said that it was a special talent you had and was one of the reasons that you were chosen to become a miraculous.  
  
        Even though you knew who they were, you would never tell anyone. You knew how important it was for them to think that nobody knew. Whenever you were around them, you acted as though you didn't know their real identities. You also didn't deal with them in your regular life because you never had before. It would look odd if you just started to become their friends all of the sudden.   
  
        As you were blanking out, you realized that you had been staring at someone. Not just someone, but the guy you had a major crush on. You wouldn't tell anyone, except Juuno. She knew how to keep a secret. You bit your lip and quickly looked down at the book of riddles that you had on your desk. Luckily he wasn't looking. He was too busy drawing...He was probably was drawing Marinette. You weren't jealous, or you didn't think you were. It was fine that he liked her....  
  
        Plus you were too awkward to say anything from afar, so it wasn't like anything was going to happen anyway. You sighed and rested your chin on the palm of your hand, glancing over toward the entrance of the room. The teacher walked in and soon began to teach. You zoned out, focusing on other things. You already knew everything he was talking about. You didn't need to learn it again.   
  
        Before you knew it, school was over for the day. You quickly packed up your stuff and began to walk home. You knew it was a long walk but you didn't mind. You were used to it. It gave you time to think and gave you less time to get back to your overcrowded house.   
  
        "(Y/N), you were staring." Juuno said, flying out of your backpack and up toward your shoulder. She was midnight black and had a pair of black wings in the back, though they normally stayed tucked in. She didn't have to use them to fly. Purple eyes stared back at you, as if waiting for you to answer her.  
  
        "Staring?"  
  
        "Yeah, at Nathanael. One day he is going to notice."  
  
        "I bet he has already noticed. It isn't like it is a big secret." You groan, running a hand through your hair. You bet that everyone in the class knew, if they even paid any attention to you. You felt as though you were invisible to all of them, including Chloe. That was shocking, as she normally would make fun of anyone .   
  
        "Why don't you just go up and talk to him?" Juuno asked.  
  
        "Because why would he want to talk to me? I'm not interesting at all..." You sighed, glancing down at your small heeled shoes.   
  
        "Well, he isn't the most interesting person either..."  
  
        "What?!"   
  
        "I mean, he doesn't talk much." Juuno flew up to be face to face with you, tilting her head to the side, "Just talk to him once. Maybe ask him about drawing or help for school."  
  
        "He would think I'm lying. I don't need help with my studies."  
  
        "It was just an example!" Juuno sighed, rolling her eyes, "Just do something so the two of you can talk, yeah? I bet it would go well. I mean, look, Marinette talks to Adrienne."  
  
        "That's because she is L.B" You called her L.B. incase anyone was around who heard you talking, like HawkMoth.   
  
        "Yeah, and you are the Merletta. You just need to try. Just start with something simple, like a simple hello. We can work on it from there." Juuno was always trying to help you and you truly were grateful, even though she didn't understand how hard talking to people was for you.   
  
        "Fine..Fine..I will next time I-" A flash of black caught your eye and you looked up to see Chat Noir running across the roofs, a sign that you were needed somewhere. Whenever you saw either Chat Noir or Ladybug, you knew that you should join them. They did the same thing if they saw you in costume.  
  
        "Come on Juuno, we need to help." You hide in an alley, "Unleash the wings!" You smiled and did a spin, a ballet move that any simple ballerina should know. It was one of the first things they teach you. You felt yourself change into your dress. It looked odd since the other two wore one-pieces. You weren't normally someone who did a lot of the fighting, but this was still flexible to fight in if you needed to.   
  
        You stretched out your sleeves that draped down, resembling wings in a way. You ran after where you saw Chat Noir disappear, knowing that you could easily follow him. How ironic, the bird chasing the cat.


	3. The Fight

        "Guess who finally made it." Chat Noir smirks toward you. You weren't sure how he hadn't noticed you but you didn't care. You needed to help them now. You weren't even sure what you were up against.  
  
        "You just got here as well." You retorted, glancing around you quickly. You couldn't see anything which you think is an enemy. The only ones around you was Ladybug and Chat Noir. What was Ladybug fighting? You couldn't see anythi-  
  
        Your thought was cut short by Chat Noir grabbing your arm and pulling you toward him as a tall girl wearing a tight one-piece that reminded you of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She did a flip so she could turn around and look toward the three of you. She had a bracelet on her wrist which seemed as though it was teleporting her at her will.  
  
        "Thanks kitty-cat." You teased.  
  
        "No thanks needed. Just another example of how I am faster than you." He laughed.  
  
        "Hey-!"

        "Guys, come on." Ladybug said and the two of you looked at her, ready to listen to what she said, "We need a plan. I used my miraculous and got this." She held out her hand and a baton that was red with black spots was in her hand. The two of you quickly looked around.  
  
        "Ha-ha, how stupid! It is so fun to watch you struggle like this~!" The girl laughed from where she was standing on a pole. She was too high up for any of you to reach her normally. She must have used her teleporter to get up there because there didn't look like another way.  
  
        "Can you put it somewhere so I can jump off of it?" You asked and Ladybug nodded, quickly finding a crack which was perfect. She put it in and made sure that it was enough for your weight to be put on it. When it didn't fall, Ladybug motioned for you.  
  
        "So, what's the plan?" She asked.  
  
        "Okay, I'm gonna fly up enough so I can grab her. I'll get her bracelet off and throw it to Chat Noir who will then in turn it to you so you can do your thing." You explained your plan. It sounded easy when you were just talking about it but you wondered if it would actually be that easily to execute.   
  
        You waited a few moments to make sure that Chat Noir had heard you before starting to run toward the pole. You really hoped this worked. It theory it should, but things could easily go wrong. So many variables, so many chances to mess up.   
  
        "Wings on!" You shouted as you jumped off of the baton. The first few times you used this, you were terrified. But now you had finally gotten a good handle on it. A pair of wings that really just looked like shadows formed which would allow you to boost the amount that you could jump. You really weren't flying, though that would be cool. They stayed on as long as your outfit didn't wear off.  
  
        "Teleport away!" Hawkmoth yelled at the girl who started to but you reached her before she was able. You wrapped your arms around her and tried to pull the bracelet off. She struggled and you lost your footing. Before you began to fall though, you had gotten the bracelet off of her and throw it toward Chat Noir.   
  
        The two of them did the route that you had gotten so used to over the long amount of time of doing this.  You were falling, arms still tightly wrapped around the girl. You moved so your back was toward the ground and tried to slow your fall with your wings. It worked, though it still hurt. Nothing bad, only like falling off a swing when you were little. A few bruises but nothing else. It didn't help that the girl landed on top of you.   
  
        Chat Noir helped the girl and explained to her what was going on while Ladybug helped you up.   
  
        "That was really good. Nice quick thinking." She complimented you and you blushed slightly. You always enjoyed getting compliments, probably due to the fact that you didn't get them often because of your family.   
  
        "Thanks I-" You heard a beeping and looked down at your black bracelet to see that it had turned a grey, which meant you would be changing back soon. Your bracelet turned a deep black and slowly turned back to the white when your outfit was going to wear off.  
  
        "Oh! Sorry! Gotta go!" You waved toward the two of them before running into the closest building and hiding in their bathroom. Luckily it was a single bathroom, like the one's a family would use with little kids.   
  
        "That was close!" Juuno said, flying in front of you.  
  
        "Yeah, no kidding."  
  
        "You did good out there. You really helped that girl." Juuno continued while you fixed your hair. After making sure that everything was normal you turned and smiled.  
  
        "Yeah, I guess I did. Just another day's work for me. So, how about we go home and finish that math homework I got assigned?" You offer Juuno your hat which she hides under. She likes it because she is still able to hear everything that is going on well.   
  
        Before she went in though, she smirked and said, "Yeah, and we can talk about what you are going to say to Nathanael tomorrow."


	4. Stressful Start

 (Your outfit:     [00889cb39f0b77d16cc6d622c5ccfb](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/00/88/9c/00889cb39f0b77d16cc6d622c5ccfb97.jpg))     
  
        "You have to wear something cute." Juuno said, flying around your room and pulling clothing off their hangers. A lot of outfits lay on the ground, unused. Juuno decided if they were cute enough for your mission today. A lot of the time she would pick an outfit just to toss it on the ground because she didn't like them enough.   
  
        "How about this?" Juuno tossed your white sweater with the letter M on it as well as a grey plaid skirt. You weren't sure why you bought the sweater. Juuno must have made you. It seemed as little cheesy, since it was obviously supposed to be referencing your superhero name. But nobody knew that, so you probably just looked stupid.  
  
        "Really? Don't I look stupid in that outfit?" You picked up the outfit and began to put it on, making sure to keep your feather bracelet on. You never took it off, even when in the shower. It had just become a habit of yours. Luckily it wouldn't rust, so there was no need to worry when water hit it.  
  
        "No, you look beautiful." Juuno flew around you,a huge grin on her face. She always liked dressing you up because she was way into fashion. She said that she could make anything look good on you, though that your beautiful body helped as well. You weren't sure what she saw in you that was beautiful but you weren't going to argue. You believed what she told you.  
  
        Once you finished getting ready, you grabbed your hat and began to head to school. You were thinking about what to do when you got there. Would you just walk up to Nathanael? Would that seem too weird? The two of you never spoke other than a few words so you couldn't just walk up to him and say hi.  
  
        You walked up the stairs, your heels clicking slightly. You weren't fond of wearing heels but Juuno said it would make him notice you. You weren't sure about that...All they did was hurt your feet. What if you needed to fight? You couldn't run to change in these things...  
  
        As you walked into the classroom, you saw Chloe walk past Nathanael who dropped his sketchpad. It landed a few feet in front of you and you bent down to pick it up. Another bad thing about heels what that you had to bend down farther to grab things.  
  
        You were trying to figure out what you would say to Nathanael when you noticed what he was drawing. It was your face. Well, technically it was you but it wasn't you. It was Merletta. Your eyes widened and you quickly offered Nathanael his notebook again. You knew that your cheeks were flushed. You never thought that he would be drawing you, ever! Even as Merletta, is still was amazing. You wanted to hope up and down, but you couldn't. That would be weird.  
  
        "Thanks (Y/N)." Nathanael said as he put his notebook in the small bag that he was carrying with him.   
  
        "Ah,yeah, i-it was nothing." You tried to play it off cool but you needed to talk to Juuno. You weren't sure where you could though. You glanced at the clock and noticed you still had around 15 minutes before class started.   
  
        "Um, well, I've gotta go,bye!" You quickly hurried away, though you assumed that you looked like you were waddling. It was hard to walk in heels. You decide to go grab your sneakers, even if they did go with your outfit. You could also speak to Juuno at your locker. No one went to that side of the school unless they were at their own locker.  
  
        You hurried away, heels clicking. You opened up your locker and Juuno flew inside, sitting on a small pile of books.  
  
        "What happened? You just ran away from him!" She asked.  
  
        "He was drawing me! I mean, he was drawing Merletta, but that's me! I couldn't believe it!" You squealed as you grabbed the black sneakers that you used for gym. You bent down to try and take the heels off but just ended up falling over, landing hard on your butt.   
  
        "(Y/N)?! Are you alright?" You looked over to see Nathanael walking toward you with a worried look on his face. Your eyes widened and you quickly stood up, slamming your locker shut with Juuno still inside.   
  
        "Y-Yeah, I just fell when trying to change shoes." You laughed, though you still had your heels on.  
  
        "Here, let me help you." Nathanael helped you sit down on the floor so you could put your shoes on. He also helped you stand up,though he didn't have to since you were wearing the sneakers. "Are you hurt? Do you need to go and see the nurse?"   
  
        "N-No! I'm fine really! I was just clumsy that's all." You tried to joke but you felt like it wasn't working. You were just being awkward again. Why couldn't you just have normal conversation with your crush?!   
  
        "Oh, yeah...I get it." He nodded, running a hand through his beautiful red locks, "I'm gonna head back to class, wanna join me?"   
  
        You almost said yes, the amount of excitement in you almost overflowing. But then you remembered that Juuno was still in your locker. You couldn't leave her there. She was your friend and you would have a lot of other times to be with Nathanael (you hoped).   
  
        "Uh, I still need to grab something from my locker. I'll see you there, alright?" You smile, hands clasped behind you back.  
  
        "Yeah, sounds good." Nathanael walked off, leaving just you and Juuno. You quickly opened your locker and she flew out, hugging your side.  
                  
        "I thought you forgot me!"  
  
        "I didn't. Nathanael touched me~! He helped me up. I can't believe it. He even offered to take me back to class. I said no because I needed to get you but he still asked." You put your heels away and began to walk back to class with Juuno, who seemed to disagree with your choice to switch shoes. But it got you to talk to Nathanael, so they did there purpose, in a way.


	5. The News

Days passed and you were slowing beginning to accept that Nathanael couldn't be in your life. No matter how much you wanted him to be a part of it, it would be too dangerous. You didn't want to put him in any more danger than he was already in. Just living in Paris seemed to be dangerous, but if Hawk Moth realized that he was close to you, he would be a bigger target. You couldn't do that to him. It would be selfish. 

Juuno tried to convince you otherwise, but it was already dead set in your mind. There was no way that she could change it. She felt slightly depressed by it, as it was her fault this was all happening. If she wasn't here to make you Merletta, you would be able to be with him. Still, there was nothing she could do about that now. She just needed to keep trying to change your stubborn mind. She wanted you to be happy since your home-life didn't. You needed to have something and she wanted Nathanael to be your something. 

When you woke up that morning, you realized that you had slept in. You began to freak out since you were never late for school. Your alarm clock must have turned off somehow during the night. You ran around your room, getting dressed as fast as possible. You knew you would be in trouble with your parents if they knew that you hadn't left for school already. 

You grabbed the remote that controlled your bedroom television. the turning on the television to see the news before heading to school. You were shocked at what you saw. It was a video of some teen, older than you, standing in front of a large cage. He was shouting something, but you weren't paying attention to that. You were more focused on who was in the cages. It was students from your school, specifically those from your class. Not all of them, but all of those in the cage were in your class. You saw Chloe and Alya, as well as a few others. You felt your heart break when you saw Nathanael. Surprisingly, he wasn't cowering like the others in the cage. He was trying to be the hero in the cage, protecting the others. 

In the other two cages, there were some other students that you didn't really pay attention to. There were about five people in each cage. What caught your eye was that Adrian and Marionette were in the cages as well. Different cages, but they were still locked up. You could tell that both of them were freaking out, trying to figure out what to do. They couldn't transform or everyone would know who they were. 

They were waiting for you, you could tell. The looks on their face, looking around at the surroundings as if trying to find you. They needed you to save the day, all on your own. That wasn't your thing, but you knew that today, you were going to have to step up. It all relied on you now and you weren't going to let any of them get hurt. They needed you and you were going to be the hero that you were supposed to be.

You didn't think about anything, but just got changed into your hero outfit. As you did that, you quickly deducted where they were being held. You could tell they were in the main park due to the surroundings. You had seen Nathanael drawing there, under one of the large trees, a few weeks ago. You quickly shook your head, not wanting to think about that stuff. You needed to save them. That was the only thing that mattered. 

"What's going on?" Juuno asked as you moved over to your bedroom window, opening it up. 

"We need to go now." You began to climb out, swinging your legs outside. 

"What?! Why?" She wasn't paying any attention to the television, which was still on in the background. She was more worried that you were freaking out, as you almost always were calm. You never reacted like this, or at least, until today you never had. 

"We need to go save the day. Ladybug and Chat Noir are locked up but as their normal selves. They can't do anything to help the other kids around them. They need us to go and help. We are the only ones who can work on saving them. We are the only heroes available at the moment." You quickly pushed yourself off and made sure to the land right so you didn't hurt your ankles. You were in the second story, but you were used to having to jump around. 

Juuno quickly followed you, flying by your side as you ran. She could see the fear and worry on your face, telling her that this was serious. All the other missions were serious, but you never had to do one by yourself. You always had the backup to help. She could see you were doubting yourself, with the tears that were threatening to spill down your cheeks. You were scared and Juuno hated seeing you this way. 

"It's time for Merletta to save the day!" Juuno shouted, a huge grin on her face. 

You looked over and cracked a small smile, knowing that she was trying to boost your confidence about the whole situation. She cared so much for you and you really appreciated that. You weren't really used to someone caring as much as Juuno and it always felt nice when she reminded you how much she cared with her actions or words like she just did. She knew how to make you feel better. 

"Yeah, time to save the day." You felt a warmth, a fire begins to burn in your stomach. It was replacing the fear, but not entirely. There was still fear, but there was now something else in your stomach as well. It took you a few moments to even realize what it was. 

It was courage and bravery, as well as self-confidence. You knew it wouldn't replace the fear, as you knew it was smart to be scared in these types of situations. But, it was more than the fear, which would allow you to successfully save your friends. At least, you hoped it was going to let you save the day. The only way for you to find out how it would end was to just do it.


	6. The End

The fight was harder than you had expected. You weren't the fighting type, but you put your everything into it. Guess your best was enough this time because you won the fight. You were covered in small cuts and bruises (which were still forming), but nothing that you couldn't handle. You were a hero and this was the least you could do to help the people who were in trouble. You were just glad that it hadn't gone worse. It truly could have ended up in your death if things went horribly wrong. But, it didn't, and you couldn't be happy. 

Once the fight was over with, you just tried to leave. You didn't want someone to see when your costume went off. You needed to keep your identity a secret. No need to have that chaos today. Enough had happened and you didn't need anything else. All you wanted to do now was just go home and fall down on your bed. Sleep seemed like a pleasing at this point. 

The students were all checking over each other and waiting for the help to come to make sure they were all okay. The ruble was small, but enough to show someone that a fight (a serious one) had occurred. You hated to make a mess when you were in a fight. You felt bad for the people who had to deal with it. But, sometimes, you couldn't help it. Messes happened and you were trying to accept it. 

You noticed that your charm was beginning to change color, which meant you didn't have long now to get off to hide who you were. Just as you were walking away, you felt someone grab your wrist. You looked back in shock, worried it was the bad guy again. Instead, you were greeted with a face that you had grown to adore. You tried to keep yourself from blushing and embarrassing yourself due to him being so near. It was Nathanael.

Your mouth was dry and you weren't sure what to do. You had become frozen and unable to move. It was terrifying but you knew your heart wasn't racing because of fear. 

"Thank you.You are amazing." He said, his own cheeks red. You thought that his cheeks looked almost as red as his hair. It would be funny if you didn't think your cheeks were just as red.

"No problem, t-thank you," You quickly mumbled and hurried off, your back toward the boy. You couldn't breathe. Had he really said that? You couldn't believe it. Your crush thought you were amazing! Even if it wasn't you, technically, it was you. It made you feel something different. As if something clicked in your brain, you realized that maybe you were wrong. 

Would you be able to deal with him not being in your life? He meant so much to you. You didn't want him to be out of your life, even if you thought it could be dangerous for him. You were being selfish, but was that something that was necessarily bad? Everyone was selfish sometimes, you should allow yourself to be like them. You shouldn't feel terrible about everything that you did that made you happy. You could at least try to have him in your life and see what would happen. Could you do that? Would that be alright?

You already began to think that this was a terrible idea, you shouldn't do it. Why did you even think that would be a good idea? You couldn't let that happen. He would only get hurt. It would be better for both of you (in the long run), even if one or both of you were unhappy for some time. Wouldn't it be better that way? Yes, of course, it would. 

You were brought out of your thoughts by Juuno sitting on your shoulder. Luckily she was hidden from the public eye due to the two of you being in your house. No one was home so it was fine for her to just be around. Most of the time you needed to keep her hidden so you couldn't get in trouble. But, you liked to enjoy these times when you could be with her without worrying. 

"I know that look," She huffed out.

"What..?"

"Stop thinking like that," She crossed her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed. 

"You don't know what I'm-" You started but were quickly cut off. 

"Yes, I do. Now stop it. You need to stop worrying about it." She leaned against your neck, in a comforting action.

"How? It would just be better for me to keep away from him. Everything will be better that way. We can keep him safe," You sat down on your bed, sighing. 

"But it doesn't work that way, you don't get to plan everything. That isn't healthy," Juuno flew up so she was looking deep into your eyes. 

"What do you mean? How can I allow myself to be friends or maybe more with Nathanael when he could get hurt?" You asked. 

"Why don't you just live? Ignore everything and live life like a normal teen. Don't worry, my cute little crow. Things will work out in the end. No need to worry your little head about it right now. You will end up getting gray hairs before you are grown. Let go and live life like you should be. Let fate take the wheel. Everything will be okay in the end...Let your relationship with Nathanael flourish naturally and everything will be fine. No need to force anything. If you want something true, let it grow on its own. Everything will work out." 

"Promise...?" You mumbled out, sounding like a young child. 

"I promise."

Maybe she was right. You would let yourself just live and let everything do what it wants. You will continue to help save the world and who knows where your relationship with Nathanael would go? You would let everything take its course. No more controlling your life. No more stress. You could let yourself relax. You trusted Juuno. Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
